Humiliated and in love
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Lightning won't share the basketball court with Jo and Brick steps in to help! He finds himself being nice to Jo who isn't exactly ready to be nice back!


**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own shit. **

_A/N: Okay, since there is hardly any realistic fanfiction for these two, I figured I would try it._

* * *

It was a very boring day on the island and it was also very very hot out. In fact it was so hot that Chris canceled filming for the whole day leaving all the campers to die in their cabins in their own sweat and the horrible heat. Most of the campers decided they wanted to go to the beach and attempt to cool off.

Jo on the other hand decided she wanted to stay back at the cabin by herself. She had no desire to go swimming and tanning with Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Zoey and Staci. She couldn't stand being around them or half of these stupid guys either. So a day relaxing at the cabin and playing basketball would do her some good.

Jo grabbed the ball from her bag she brought from home and decided she would take a walk to the basketball court and see how many she could shoot in a row without missing a shot. Jo groaned when she got there and saw that Lightning was already there and she really didn't want to deal with him and his gender confusion today.

"Back off Jo!" Lightning told her before she even stepped on the court "I'm already here! I'm not sharing the hoop!"

"Really?" Jo sighed in annoyance "Do you have to be such an asshole?"

"I was here first!" Lightning told Jo "Why don't you just sha-go to the beach and flirt with the sha-hotties?! There are some really hot girls on this show!"

"Because I'm not gay?" Jo raised her eyebrows at Lightning "I also don't want to hang out with those bimbos."

"I'm not gay either." Lightning informed Jo "But you're ruining my focus!"

Lightning missed about 10 shots in a row. Jo rolled her eyes and was ready to punch Lightning.

"You've missed every shot!" Jo finally yelled to him "You suck at this game and I'm a girl."

"You wanna sha-fight for the court?!" Lightning yelled at Jo and approached her, Getting into her face.

"You bet." Jo glared at him.

"Lightning!" Brick walked up to the two who were about ready to fight "It's really hot out and Chef is giving free protein shakes to the first 5 campers to get to the dining hall!"

"You sha-serious?!" Lightning got wide eyed and happy "I'll deal with you later!" Lightning pointed at Jo and ran off to get a free energy drink.

"You're welcome." Brick smirked at Jo as they watched Lightning running as fast as he possibly could down to the dining hall.

"What'd you do that for?" Jo glared at Brick "I could have taken that steroid loving jerk!"

"I was heading back to the cabin and saw Lightning giving you a hard time." Brick told her "I figured I'd be nice to you even though you haven't been very nice to me."

"I don't plan on it either." Jo told him "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some hoops to shoot."

"Have you ever thought of working with me instead of against me?" Brick asked her as she started to shoot the ball and Brick stood there and watched.

"You?" Jo laughed as she kept her eyes on the hoop. "Why the hell would I ever team up with someone as pathetic as you?"

"Because I need someone to tell me what to do and you need someone who's willing to take your crap." Brick told her "You know not a lot of people here like you, right?"

"You think I care?" Jo glared at him as she missed the shot and the ball rolled away "Look at what you did!? I missed the shot!...I don't care if the girls don't like me around here! Let them flirt and throw themselves at guys! see if I care, They'll all turn on each other anyway! Romance just gets in the way of the game."

"You know..." Brick told her "Not all guys hate you. In fact I'd be willing to team up with you! I think if we have an alliance we could easily win."

"You're just saying that." Jo rolled her eyes "Then I'll trust you and you'll blindside me."

"I won't do that to you." Brick told her "I like you! I mean I really like you, you aren't like other girls."

"Brick, How stupid do you think I am?" Jo laughed "I know exactly what you're trying to do! You want me to fall for you so I'll get distracted and I'll lose the game so you can win the million!"

"You can think whatever you want." Brick told her "But I love the way you're into sports and you don't care about getting dirty! I'd be honored to let you be my Sergeant! I actually do like you and I'd be honored to form an alliance and a friendship with you."

"Take your smooth talking to someone like Dawn." Jo rolled her eyes. "Get outta here, Brick!"

"Then I guess I'll see you at the playa when you lose." Brick told her as he started to walk away "I did mean everything I said but if you don't believe me, it's your loss! Oh, and my real name is Bradley Brickwell, You're the only person here who knows my real name other than Chris."

Jo thought about what Brick just said as he was walking away. Was he telling her the truth? did he really like her and should she turn him away just like all the other people she pushed out of her life before? she didn't know why she said what she did next.

"Bradley!" Jo yelled as she ran to catch up with him. She didn't know what possessed her to even do this but she was running until she finally caught up with him and she was out of breath "Bradley, you walk fast..."

"Sorry." Brick told her "Change your mind?"

"I did." Jo smiled at him "I'd love to be in an alliance with you! But I get to make all the rules! You better do everything I say!"

"Yes Mam!" Brick saluted her

"Oh...My real name is Joanna by the way." Jo told him "But if you ever call me that or tell anyone I'll kick you in the balls so hard you won't be walking for weeks."

"You can call me whatever you want." Brick told her

"I think I'll stick with Brick." Jo laughed "So, you wanna shoot some hoops with me or are you too busy hanging out at the beach with those bimbos?"

"I may be busy." Brick smiled at her "But if someone were to give me a direct order I would have to do whatever they said..."

"Okay then." Jo smirked at him "For the rest of this season, you have to compete in your underwear and nothing else and you also can't hang out with the beach bimbos! You need to practice your basketball skills."

"Yes Mam!" Brick saluted and proceeded to strip down to his boxers and play basketball.

* * *

**This is about as realistic as I could possibly make it and I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm taking one shot requests. PM me if you have a request. **


End file.
